


Baby Steps

by shockandlock



Series: Flash Fiction Prompts [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Portgas D. Rouge Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Flash Fiction Prompt: PrideRouge survives and she strives to give her son, Ace, the best life she can.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Portgas D. Rouge
Series: Flash Fiction Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720402
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as prompt practice for a thing. I just love domestic fluff so maybe I'll write more for this?
> 
> Enjoy!

Rouge sat up and held her arms out. “Come here, firefly!”

Ace, though born many, many months too late, turned out to be a very healthy and absolutely adorable baby. It was definitely her mother’s bias, sure, but she refused to believe that her son would eventually lose the baby fat that rounded out his little cheeks.

She called out again. Ace looked around the room at the sound of her voice. His eyes shined when he saw Rouge and he started to crawl towards her. Rouge would brag that her son had mastered the art of crawling. Dadan, who lived close by to their little cottage in the mountains, would argue that it wasn’t much of an art at all.

“Good job, firefly!” Rouge cooed. She picked him up and held him up high. Ace giggled and waved his little hands out in front of him. Yep. Definitely the cutest baby in the world. 

She couldn’t help but mourn the fact that she had missed the first few months of his life as she recovered from giving birth. All things considered, she shouldn’t have survived, yet here she was.

She was going to give her son the best life she could, damn it, even with all the obstacles in front of them. She would be the first to admit that she wasn’t the best cook and she could hardly sew besides mending small rips and tears, but she knew how to keep a garden for vegetables and she could hunt too. Food wouldn’t be an issue at the very least, but Ace deserved more than just food.

Garp sent her a small amount of money each month, but it was hardly enough to give Ace a nice life. She remembered her first few months on Dawn Island after her recovery, living in a side room in a bandit hideout. When Garp next showed up, she handed him a hammer.

_ “You don’t sincerely expect me to live here do you?”  _ she had asked him.  _ “If you would ever expect this of a mother, then so god help your wife.”  _ Rouge had stood there and refused to budge until Garp took the hammer. Her new cottage was finished in under a month,

The cottage was only a couple of rooms big. The kitchen and living room shared a space, the bathroom was tiny, but functional, and the bedroom was reserved for Ace’s nursery. Rouge slept on a daybed in the living room. It wasn’t much, but it was perfect for their little family. 

Rouge gently set Ace down on the play mat then made her way to the opposite end. This time, she held up Ace’s stuffed whale. “Ace!”

They still had a ways to go before Ace took his first steps, but no matter when that day came, Rouge would continue to have pride in each of his baby steps.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this was just disgustingly cute like I hoped it would be! If you liked my stuff please consider supporting me by checking out my carrd or twitter!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)  
> [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/)


End file.
